1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art method for manufacturing a semiconductor module, a semiconductor chip associated with electrodes is faced down and adhered to a printed circuit board associated with external terminals. Then, a sealing resin is supplied so that a gap between the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit board is sealed (see: JP 2001-345418 A).